The present invention relates to a multi-use toolbox. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tool box with sufficient strength to support the weight of a person, to secure items inside, and provide a variety of features that are desirable where storage capacity, space limitation, and/or weight are limited for items such as toolboxes on an aircraft.
Tool boxes are generally known. Such known tool boxes typically include a bin (i.e., container, base, etc.), a lid or cover pivotally coupled to the base, and one or more trays that separate a storage area between a lower storage space and an upper storage space. The tray may be divided by walls into separate compartments. Items such as tools and other equipment and supplies are generally stored loosely in the lower space, on top of the tray, or sometimes in drawers.
However, such known toolboxes have several disadvantages including: lack of features to minimize required accessories or attachments to accommodate multiple uses and applications. For example, toolboxes carried on aircraft need to be compact and multifunctional to minimize the space and weight for equipment needed to do routine and non-routine tasks.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide a multi-use toolbox. It would also be advantageous to provide a toolbox designed for use with aircraft and other applications where it is advantageous to hold or secure containers inside the toolbox, use the toolbox as a ladder, elevate the toolbox for the user to reach greater heights, and the like. It would be desirable to provide for a multiple use tool box having one or more of these or other advantageous features. To provide an inexpensive, reliable, and widely adaptable tool box that avoids the above-referenced and other problems would represent a significant advance in the art.